boffandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing System
Fishing is a recurring minigame in the Breath of Fire series. If completed successfully, it results in which which the player can use to a variety of effects, or sell for relatively easy money. In Breath of Fire II, III and IV, attempting to fish also leads to the discovery of Manillo Shops, where the party can obtain early access to powerful or unique items. Breath of Fire In Breath of Fire, fishing is not so much a "system" as random chance. If Ryu has a rod and bait equipped, he can interact with a fishing spot. There will be an outcome (presumably depending on the equipped rod and bait, and the fishing spot) which is typically either the fish getting away or Ryu catches a fish. In some special cases Ryu finds an item. In particular, with Rod5 Ryu becomes able to fish in wells, and find unique equipment like the DragonSD. Where do you find the spots to fish with rod1? Nobody knows. Breath of Fire II The fishing system in the game has an infamous translation issue in which there is a menu option titled "Equip lod/bait." Gobi swims in fishing spots sometimes, he'll make one pass and he's gone. *TreeRod: 6-12 pulls of durability for sardine / unagi, high snap rate on fish jumps. *Northeast of Coursair, Unagi and Sardine. Gobi was seen swimming past these waters at night. Breath of Fire III The Fishing system for Breath of Fire III consists of Fishing Spots which can be entered from the overworld map. They are indicated by a leaping fish. When standing on a Fishing Spot, Fishing Spot within a speech bubble is displayed. Pressing the Guide button will list the catchable fish for the current spot. Most fish can be used as items; their effects vary from healing HP and AP to magical attacks. They can also be used to trade with the Manillo Fish Merchant for rare equipment and items. Fishing Spots Fishing Spots are listed in order of availability from the beginning of the game. Information includes a brief description of the location, and available fish. Spot One West of McNeil Village, just south of the Yggdrasil grove - Jellyfish, Pirana, Rainbow Trout Spot Two West of McNeil Farm - Pirana, Puffer, Trout, Manillo Spot Three Across the bridge north of Genmel and then west along the path. Next to a forest. - Puffer, Rainbow Trout, Bass Spot Four South of Momo's Tower, East of Mt. Boumore - Flying Fish, Blowfish, ????, Octopus, Manillo Spot Five Across the stone bridge east of Wyndia, next to the signpost - Pirana, Trout, Rainbow Trout, Bass, ???? Fish Equipment Manillo Shop Breath of Fire IV FISHING SPOTS River One Location: East of the canyon east of Sarai Fish: Jellyfish, Sweetfish, Trout, Rainbow Trout Lake One Location: Between Synesta and the wharf Fish: Jellyfish, Piranha, Bass, Blue Gill, Martian Squid Ocean One Location: Between Shyde and Ludia Fish: Man-o'-war, Flying Fish, Blowfish, Sea Breem River Two Location: To the north of Kaq Woods Fish: Jellyfish, Browntail, Trout, Rainbow Trout, Salmon Lake Two Location: South of Lyp Village Fish: Piranha, Bass, Blue Gill, Black Bass, Martian Squid, Dorado Ocean Two Location: In the north-east part of the map Fish: Man-o'-War, Sea Bass, Flatfish, Octopus, Bonito, Spearfish, Whale River Three Location: South-west of the Tomb Fish: Sweetfish, Browntail, Trout, Rainbow Trout, Bullcat, Salmon, Sturgeon Lake Three Location: North of Chiqua Fish: Jellyfish, Black Bass, Angelfish, Martian Squid, Bullcat, Dorado, Barandy Ocean Three Location: Between the Highway and Mountain Path Fish: Flying Fish, Sea Bass, Flatfish, Octopus, Bonito Saldine Location: North-east of the Flats Fish: Blowfish, Moorfish, Sea Bream, Black Porgy Chamba Location: South-east of Chamba Fish: Jellyfish, Bullcat, Acheron FISH LIST Jellyfish Item Usage: Restores 50 HP to one party member. Average Size: 22cm Biggest: 31cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Rivers 1,2, Lakes 1,3(Shallow) MP: 80 pts Worth: 4 zenny Piranha Item Usage: Restores 150 HP to one party member. Average Size: 30cm Biggest: 42cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Lakes 1, 2(Medium) MP: 150 pts Worth: 30 zenny Bass Item Usage: Restores 500 HP to one party member. Average Size: 45cm Biggest: 63cm Lure: Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Lakes 1,2(Medium) MP: 200 pts Worth: 70 zenny Blue Gill Item Usage: Deals water damage to one enemy. Average Size: 37cm Biggest: 50cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Frog, Worm Found: Lakes 1,2(Medium) MP: 250 pts Worth: 150 zenny Sweetfish Item Usage: Restores 5 AP to one party member. Average Size: 18cm Biggest: 26cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Rivers 1, 3 (Shallow) MP: 150 pts Worth: 20 zenny Browntail Item Usage: Increased defense of an ally Average Size: 52cm Biggest: 70cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow Found: Rivers 2, 3(shallow) MP: 250 pts Worth: 200 zenny Black Bass Item Usage: Restores 1200HP to one party member. Average Size: 52cm Biggest: 72cm Lure: Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Lakes 2, 3(Medium) MP: 300 pts Worth: 250 zenny Angelfish Item Usage: Recovers a part member from KO Average Size: 22cm Biggest: 33cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: L3(Medium) MP: 250 pts Worth: 350 zenny Trout Item Usage: Restores 10 AP to one party member Average Size: 30cm Biggest: 41cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: All Rivers(Shallow) MP: 200 pts Worth: 50 zenny Rainbow Trout Item Usage: Raises attack of one party member Average Size: 52cm Biggest: 70cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow Found: All Rivers(Shallow) MP: 350 pts Worth: 300 zenny Bullcat Item Usage: Attacks for Fire/Earth damage Average Size: 60cm Biggest: 74cm Lure: Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: River 3(Shallow) MP: 380 pts Worth: 600 zenny Martian Squid Item Usage: ??? Average Size: 52cm Biggest: 75cm Lure: Winder, Minnow, Worm Found: Lakes 2,3(Medium) MP: 350 pts Worth: 400 zenny Dorado Item Usage: Restores 800HP to all party members Average Size: 67cm Biggest: 90cm Lure: Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Lakes 2,3(Shallow) MP: 400 pts Worth: 800 zenny Salmon Item Usage: Restores 30 AP to all party members Average Size: 105cm Biggest: 142cm Lure: Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Rivers 2,3(Shallow) MP: 400 pts Worth: 1000 zenny Barandy Item Usage: Restores one members HP to max Average Size: 150cm Biggest: 194cm Lure: Frog, Worm Found: Lake 3(Medium) MP: 700 pts Worth: 1400 zenny Sturgeon Iem Usage: Revives all party members to 25% of max HP Average Size: 165cm Biggest: 222cm Lure: Frog, Worm Found: River 3(Shallow) MP: 700 pts Worth: 1800 zenny Man-o'-War Item Usage: Restores 50HP to one party member Average Size: 22cm Biggest: 31cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Oceans 1,2(Deep) MP: 80 pts Worth: 4 zenny Flying Fish Item Usage: Restores 100HP to one party member Average Size: 26cm Biggest: 35cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Oceans 1,2(Deep) MP: 150 pts Worth: 30 zenny Blowfish Item Usage: Cures Poison Average Size: 37cm Biggest: 53cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Ocean 1(Deep) MP: 200 pts Worth: 80 zenny Moorfish Item Usage: Revives a party member. Average Size: 22cm Biggest: 27cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Saldine(Deep) MP: 200 pts Worth: 100 zenny Sea Bass Item Usage: Restores 400HP to one party member Average Size: 52cm Biggest: 66cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Oceans 2,3(Deep) MP: 280 pts Worth: 30 zenny Flatfish Item Usage: Restores Status of one party member to normal. Average Size: 37cm Biggest: 55cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow Found: Oceans 2,3(Deep) MP: 280 pts Worth: 300 zenny Sea Bream Item Usage: Restores 50AP of one party member Average Size: 52cm Biggest: 60cm Lure: Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Ocean 1, Saldine(Deep) MP: 250 pts Worth: 350 zenny Octopus Item Usage: Causes Blind to an enmey Average Size: 60cm Biggest: 85cm Lure: Winder, Minnow, Worm Found: Oceans 2,3(Deep) MP: 350 pts Worth: 400 zenny Bonito Item Usage: Recovers one party member's HP in full Average Size: 90cm Biggest: 121cm Lure: Topper, Minnow, Worm Found: Oceans 2,3(Deep) MP: 400 pts Worth: 700 zenny Black Porgy Item Usage: Restores one party member's AP in full Average Size: 52cm Biggest: 70cm Lure: Minnow, Topper, Frog, Worm Found: Saldine(Deep) MP: 400 pts Worth: 1000 zenny Angler Item Usage: Attacks for Water/Earth damage Average Size: 105cm Biggest: 132cm Lure: Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Ocean 3(Deep) MP: 400 pts Worth: 1000 zenny Spearfish Item Usage: Restores 1500HP to all party members Average Size: 142cm Biggest: 150cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow Found: Ocean 2(Deep) MP: 350 pts Worth: 1500 zenny Whale Item Usage: Restores HP of all party members Average Size: 187cm Biggest: 260cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow Found: Ocean 2(Deep) MP: 999 pts Worth: 2000 zenny Acheron Item Usage: Gives everyone poison(enemies and party) Average Size: 37cm Biggest: 40cm Lure: Spinner, Winder, Topper, Minnow, Frog, Worm Found: Chamba(Medium) MP: 300 pts Worth: 250 zenny Category:Breath of Fire Systems Category:Breath of Fire II Systems Category:Breath of Fire III Systems Category:Breath of Fire IV Systems Category:Breath of Fire 6 Systems Category:Fishing Category:Minigames